chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponch's Firebird
Personal Information Ponch's Firebird is actually a 1971 Pontiac Firebird Formula 350 in Anaconda Gold, the car has had three different previous owners prior to Ponch, and suffering many accidents at various stages of undercover work for the CHP. Since the original owner of the firebird is unknown, car was once owned Accident History Accidents * Crack-Up - * Neighborhood Watch - The firebird formula is started on fire by Gilbert Sturm * Down Time - Ponch has just finished restoring his recently purchased firebird formula, his car is stolen later on that afternoon by Melodie Fisher inside the parking garage at the marina, and Brandy is keeping a lookout for the cops. Ponch's firebird formula ended up being driven to Al Dubowe Used Cars by Melodie, then a sold sign placed in the windshield by an ex-convict Oscar, four days later his car was finally totaled by his neighbor Kim Balford after getting glared from the sun in her eyes while going over the trunk of a Chrysler, and she accidentally rolls it over causing a fire. Ponch and Jon decide to rescue Kim from the recently totaled firebird formula, she is finally arrested by the CHP, and the car explodes into a out of control fire. * Death Watch - Ponch finally decides to loan his firebird formula to his neighborhood, then his car is later sideswiped on drivers side by a Hollywood stuntman Dennis while driving a Torino, and damages two of the Cragar S/S rims. * Destruction Derby - Jon decides to enter the firebird formula into the demolition derby in order to save Ponch's from a bomb explosion involving a 1969 Pontiac Firebird, he accidentally totals the whole car by rolling it over a 1975 Ford Torino, and sends ex-nascar driver recently turned drug dealer Bones Bateman into a coma. * Thrill Show - Ponch and Jon are driving back to the CHP in his firebird formula is sideswiped on the passengers side by an Australian immigrant Malcom while driving a Starline Tour Bus during a robbery on the Harbor Freeway, then his car now drives off a trunk of a volvo forcing it to finish pursuit on two wheels for a few minutes, including when his car finally comes crashing down at the exit ramp now damaging the frame, and the Cragar S/S rims. * Sick Leave - * Forty Tons Of Trouble - * A Threat Of War - * Overload - Crackup003.png Crackup006.png Neighborhoodwatch012.png Downtime030.jpg Downtime031.jpg DeathWatch016.jpg DestructionDerby030.jpg DestructionDerby031.jpg DestructionDerby032.jpg ThrillShow020.jpg ThrillShow021.jpg ThrillShow022.jpg Service History Ponch's personal firebird will often contain a complete list of automotive repairs. Automotive Repair * Crack-Up - Niles decides to complete rebuilt on his firebird's 350 cubic inch engine by turning it into a complete high performance racing stroker, he added a set of Hooker super competition side pipes, including a set of Cragar GT rims by painting them black, and a new set of white lettered BF Goodrich Radial T/A tire. * High Flyer - Harlan finishes correcting previous work on the firebird's 350 cubic inch engine that was originally done by Niles, he rebuilds the transmission, including the repairing the radiator, he installs a new set of shocks, and another new set of white lettered BF Goodrich Radial T/A tires. Both Jon and Kim have agree to installed the rebuilt 350 cubic inch engine into the firebird, while inside the parking garage at the Raintree they managed to work together, and she is finally able to get it running by starting up. HighFlyer004.jpg Body Shop Repairs * Crack-Up - Niles had decided to modified the formula hood of his recently purchased firebird formula by cutting a hole for the non-functional trans am shaker, he adds trans am rear fender flares, plus trans am side vents on the top of the formula side vents, rear foilers, and decides to repaint the whole car in anaconda gold. * High Explosive - Harlan finally decides to completely disassembled the firebird formula, he strips off the previous anaconda gold paint job that was done by Niles, he sandblasts the whole body of the car, including the modified formula hood, plus the front fenders, doors, trunk lid, trans am flares, trans am spoilers, rear foilers, both modified front side vents, and other parts. * Down Time - Harlan finally decides to re-primers the firebird formula, the car is actually repainted in Anaconda Gold, and a brand new gold non special edition screaming chicken decal is installed on the modified formula hood. * Rally 'Round the Bank - Harlan finally decides to rebodied the firebird formula after the accidental explosion that was caused by Ponch's neighbor Kim Balford, the new body of the car is now sandblasted, the trans am parts are now missing, the modified formula hood is still there, and the shadow of a formula side vent from a 1971 model. * Bio-Rhythms - Harlan finally decides to primer the new body of the firebird formula, the car is actually painted in anaconda gold, the trans am parts are finally reinstalled, new chrome trim is installed, new grilled is finally installed, the formula side vent from a 1971 model is reinstalled, the trans am front spoiler is now missing, and a brand new gold special edition screaming chick decal hasn't been order yet. Highexplosive020.jpg Downtime001.png RallyRoundTheBank012.jpg Interior Repairs *Rally 'Round the Bank - The car interior is actually reupholstered in white. Leisure Time Category:Automobiles